pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 20
|episode_no = 20|episode_length = 20:44|upload_date = June 7, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH1CgK_NK0M|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary McJones points out the Queen Bee spawner to the others and tells them to start building an arena. He builds several platforms throught the hive and tells the others they can fall into honey to heal faster if they need to. After he finishes building the arena, McJones breaks the hive and spawns the Queen Bee and the group quickly kills her. McJones picks up the boss' loot and finds a bee gun, which he gives to Lucah. Dean tells Lucah to "bee" careful with that gun. McJones also gives Lucah a honey comb accessory, which releases bees whenever she takes damage. The group leaves the bee hive and continues through the jungle. They find two chests right next to each other which McJones opens, finding a pair of Hermes boots in one of them which he leaves for Dean. The group finds a marble cave and Luke digs up to a chest above him and finds a band of regeneration and some recall potions inside. McJones recalls to the house and goes AFK for a few minutes while the other three find a life crystal in a lake underneath them. Luke starts digging down towards the heart and sees some hornets in the room the heart is in, which Lucah kills with her yo-yo. McJones returns to the others while Dean takes the crimson heart and uses it on himself. The group returns to the jungle and finds a minecart track that they all start riding on. Luke opens a chest and finds some gold, archery potions, and another staff of regrowth inside. The group continues riding the minecart track and finds another life crystal. Lucah rolls for the heart and gets a 100 and McJones grabs the heart and gives it to her. Luke finds yet another heart but is attacked by several bees before he can grab it. McJones helps Luke grab the life crystal and the group rides to the end of the minecart track, finding another track right next to it. McJones uses a dangersense potion and finds a spider den and two boulder traps directly above them. Luke also finds another heart and McJones helps him dig up to it. McJones reaches the life crystal and uses it on himself while Luke uses the life crystal he found earlier. Once they all have 140 health, the group decides to return to the house, with Luke exploring the last of minecart track before leaving. McJones sorts through his items and finds a hornet staff, which allows them to each summon a bee that can help them out in battle. McJones also makes a grappling hook for Lucah to use in case of an emergency. McJones uses the hornet staff to summon a bee and passes it to the others so that they can also summon a bee. With that, the group is now prepared to fight Skeletron. Quotes Guest Feature yungtown: GO LUKE GO deanelazab: GO DEAN TOO MAYBE SURE WHY NOT Trivia * ProJared can be heard yelling "BEES!" during the Queen Bee fight.